Goku Black VS Shadow the Hedgehog
'Interlude' Welcome to Crossed Verse Dueling, where two or more character's stats, weapons, skills, and abilities are analyzed to see who would win in a battle to the death. Some episodes will have fights between the characters, while others may not. With that, are two combatants are, Goku Black, the result of the corrupt Supreme Kai apprentice Zamasu switching bodies with Goku, and Shadow the Hedgehog, the rival of Sonic the Hedgehog and the Ultimate Lifeform. Here's how this is going to go. For this episode, we are giving Goku Black feats and abilities from the Dragon Ball Super anime and manga. Shadow is getting feats from both the videogames and Archie Pre-Genesis continuity of comics. Now let's find out which of these two darker copies of the main protagonist would win a Crossed Verse Duel. 'Goku Black' Cue ~ Dragon Ball Super: Zamasu's Theme In Universe 10, there lived a North Kai named Zamasu. The Supreme Kai of Universe 10, Gowasu, chose him to be his successor. Naturally, Zamasu accepted, and he became Gowasu's apprentice. Zamasu had a relatively calm personality, and thus was a good fit for the job of Supreme Kai. However, there was one problem that got in the way. Something Zamasu hated with a passion. Zamasu: Ningen (A human)? '' Mortals. Zamasu mistrusted them, believing that they could not handle conflict because they were prone to warring amongst themselves. Regardless, Zamasu still listened to his master's words for the time being. Until Goku, Beerus, and Whis showed up on the Sacred World of the Kais. From that point on, Zamasu hated mortals even more than before due to Goku's carefree attitude and lack of respect for the gods. And the fact that Goku had godly ki didn't help either. All of this led Zamasu to believe that all mortals are evil. After learning about the Super Dragon Balls and the power he could obtain from using them, he decided to carry out his plans of killing all mortals. Zamasu went to Master Zuno's place, threatening him with his life and forcing him to explain about the Super Dragon Balls. In an alternate future, Zamasu used the Super Dragon Balls to switch his body with Goku's. Zamasu then killed Goku, who was in his original body, and then Chi-Chi and Goten. Zamasu then went to kill his master and the Supreme Kai of Universe 7 so the Gods of Destruction of both universes would not intervene. He went to another alternate timeline, where he met Future Trunks, who had already defeated Androids 17 and 18. After struggling against Black, Trunks went to the present timeline to get help from Goku and Vegeta. Zamasu's fights with Trunks lead him to be known as Goku Black. Ever since meeting Goku, Zamasu has been set on carrying out his Zero Mortals Plan. This has lead him to multiple dangerous situations against Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks. '''STRENGTH' *''Even before gaining several powerups, managed to overwhelm Super Saiyan 2 Trunks in simply his base form'' *''Gathered the planet-sized Super Dragon Balls, though through unknown means'' *''After Goku and Vegeta go the future to fight Black, he manages to send the former in his Super Saiyan Blue state flying with a kick (anime)'' 'Being in a Saiyan's body, Goku Black is incredibly powerful. Dragon Ball doesn't have many feats of lifting strength though, so it's hard to say how strong Black is. Yet there is one possible feat for Zamasu and therefore Black. Zamasu somehow gathered the Super Dragon Balls, which are planet sized, though through unknown means. The mass of the Earth is 5.972 × 10^24 kg, or 6.58300314884044436e+21 U.S. tons. It's unknown how Zamasu gathered it, but considering nobody was helping him, it's safe to assume that he gathered them on his own. On the other hand, Striking Strength, Attack Potency, and Durability are where Black really has feats in. ''Cue ~ Dragon Ball Super: Orchestra of Justice'' '''ATTACK POTENCY AND DURABILITY *''When coming to the present, curbstomped base Goku and fought evenly with him after he went Super Saiyan 2 (anime)'' *''Dominated Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta as Super Saiyan Rosé (anime)'' *''In his Super Saiyan form, fought evenly with Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, though Vegeta seemed to have the edge in their fight (manga)'' *''Recovered from being beaten up by an enraged Super Saiyan Blue Goku and adapted to him, allowing him to win (anime)'' *''Survived a beatdown from Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta after he trained the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and became powerful enough to destroy it (anime)'' *''Survived being beaten up by Vegeta using Super Saiyan God and switching to Super Saiyan Blue when he attacks (manga)'' *''With his scythe, forced an entire space-time continuum to serve him (anime)'' *''Stated by a Dragon Ball Super producer to be one of the strongest characters outside of the Gods of Destruction, Angels, Grand Priest, and Zen-Oh (anime)'' *''Beat up Goku and Vegeta, both in their Super Saiyan Blue forms, at least twice (anime)'' From his first appearance in Dragon Ball Super, Black was capable of fighting with Super Saiyan 2 Trunks in just his base form. This was the exact same Trunks who pushed back Super Saiyan 2 Goku and caused him to go Super Saiyan 3. By this time, Goku even in base form was far superior to his Super Saiyan God self in the God of Destruction Beerus Saga of Dragon Ball Super, where a clash between him and a supressed Beerus threatened to wipe out the entire universe and turn it into an empty void. This even threatened the afterlife, which is several times larger than the living world, and even the Kaioshin realm, which lies outside both the living world and the afterlife. I'm sure most people would be thinking, "That's only destroying all matter of a large universe, so it's Universe level, or 3-A!" However, the afterlife is clearly an entirely separate space-time, as Goku states that it has an entirely different flow of time, if not none at all. In a similar case, Zen'o erased Soul Zamasu, who was merging with the timeline, was stated to have turned the future into an "empty void," and a place like the World of Void is stated to have no time or space, whether it seems that way or not. With that said, this means SSJG Goku and Beerus' clash would annihilate all of space AND time of the universe, as well as the space-time of the separate worlds that make up Universe 7. This would make Beerus and SSJG Goku 2-C. What's more, after running out of his Super Saiyan God state, Goku noticed that he didn't get weaker at all. Beerus realized that while his form ran out at the time, the power was still inside him. Essentially, Goku absorbed the power from the SSG transformation and made it his own . This is further supported by Goku continuing to be able to fight with Beerus. Not only that, Goku literally dropped out his Super Saiyan state and managed to destroy one of Beerus's attacks that he was struggling with earlier. Goku and Vegeta have gotten significantly stronger since then with training with Whis and even training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for 3 years. By the Future Trunks Saga, Goku in base, let alone Super Saiyan 1, 2, or 3, should definitely be on a higher end of 2-C. When Black used the Time Ring to go to the present timeline, he easily defeated base Goku and fought evenly with him as a Super Saiyan 2, even landing in some good hits. By the time Goku and Vegeta went to the future to combat him, Goku Black in the anime was powerful enough to toy with the latter as a Super Saiyan Blue. In the manga, Black as a Super Saiyan fought with Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta rather evenly, though Vegeta held a slight edge, even before transforming into Super Saiyan Blue. TRANSFORMATIONS *''Super Saiyan'' **''Only exists in the manga'' **''Multiplier is stated 50x, but this may not be accurate'' *''Super Saiyan Rosé'' **''Black's equivalent of Super Saiyan Blue'' **''FAR superior to his base and Super Saiyan transformation'' **''Super Saiyan Blue is basically Super Saiyan combined with Super Saiyan God'' Black then showed his strongest transformation, Super Saiyan Rosé, which is essentially his equivalent of Super Saiyan Blue. Super Saiyan Blue is essentially Super Saiyan combined with Super Saiyan God, meaning SSR Goku Black is MASSIVELY superior to his base and Super Saiyan self. Vegeta was likely suppressed during his fight with base Black, as Vegeta managed to catch a punch from Super Saiyan Rosé. However, Black was able to defeat him by stabbing with an energy blade from his hand. In his SSR form, Goku Black is able to overpower SS2 Trunks (after doing extensive training in the present) and Super Saiyan Blue Goku, albeit with some difficulty. Considering the massive boost that SSG and SSB give compared to the other Super Saiyan forms, Goku (and therefore SSR Goku Black) should be 2-B, or Multiverse level. Even after being beaten up by an enraged Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Black managed to adapt to Goku and defeat him. Cue ~ Dragon Ball Super: Zero Mortals Plan POWERS AND ABILITIES *''Flight'' *''Ki Manipulation'' *''Enhanced Senses'' *''Dark Magic and Light Magic'' *''Telepathy'' *''Telekinesis'' *''Teleportation'' *''Afterimage Creation'' *''Matter Manipulation (Molecular)'' *''Duplication (with scythe)'' *''Adaptation to injury and Reactive Evolution'' *''Invulnerability for Clones'' *''Limited Space-Time Manipulation and Durability Negation w/ Ki Scythe'' *''Time Travel and Time Paradoxal Resistance w/ Time Ring'' *''Statistics Amplification w/ Kaioken'' *''Limited Light Manipulation w/ Solar Flare'' *''Resistance to Electrokinesis'' Black's adaptability is one of his diverse set of abilities. When he is injured, he can adapt to his opponents and grow stronger as a result of fighting. This was how Black defeated Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta. But his adaptability can go even further. After Vegeta came back from training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for 6 months, even being able to completely obliterate it(the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was implied by Dende to be an entirely separate universal space-time continuum, by the way), he beat up Black with ease. Goku Black then deduced that Vegeta and Goku were able to become so strong via anger. After powering up even further, with his fierce god scythe, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDOyXp6Zskg he literally harnessed an entire space-time continuum]. Being in Goku's body, Black has a lot of the same abilities that Goku has, including Ki Manipulation, Limited Telekinesis, Teleportation, Afterimage creation, and limited Light Manipulation with the Solar Flare. He has plenty of his own unique abilities, including Dark Magic and Light Magic, Matter Manipulation, Duplication, Durability Negation, and Limited Space-Time Manipulation. With the Time Ring he gains Time Travel and Time Paradoxal Resistance. A lot of his abilities come from his Violent Fierce God Slicer, specifically in his Super Saiyan Rosé form. Cue ~ Dragon Ball Super: A Dangerous New Enemy TECHNIQUES *''Black Power Ball: A yellow energy sphere with a black core that he fires with one hand and creates a devastating explosion upon impact.'' **''Divine Retribution: A variation of the Black Power ball that Black uses in his Super Saiyan Rosé form'' ***''There are 3 variations of this. It is fired either like its weaker counterpart except colored pink, an energy wave that pushes back opponents, or a more powerful version of his Violent Fierce God Slicer'' *''Black Kamehameha: A black colored version of the Kamehameha'' **''Super Kamehameha: An upgrade Kamehameha used by Black in his Super Saiyan Rosé form'' *''Instant Transmission'' **''Sudden Death Beam: Black uses Instant Transmission to dodge and get close to his opponent, and counter with a Divine Retribution blast as a counter-attack.'' *''Kiai'' *''God Split Cut: Zamasu's signature energy attack, an energy blade from his hand used like a sword'' **''Violent Fierce God Slicer: An upgraded version of the God Split Cut used by Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black'' ***''Super Saiyan Rosé Azure Dragon Sword: An improved Violent Fierce God Slicer.'' ****''Divine Lasso: A variation of the Super Saiyan Rosé Azure Dragon Sword, where Black shoots multiple ki blades from his slicer that explodes upon stabbing the opponent'' ***''Violent Fierce God Slicer (Scythe): The most powerful version of the Violent Fierce God Slicer. He created this from his anger and managed to bend a whole space-time continuum to his will.'' ****''From the energy of his created rift by his scythe, Black can even form clone himself. The clones disappear easily, but can reform quickly. The clones and rift dissipate if Black goes too far away from them.'' *''Alteration-type ki manipulation technique: Concentrating ki into one hand and manipuating it into many forms.'' *''Energy Shield'' Black's Violent Fierce God Slicer is an upgraded version of his signature attack, God Split Cut. The Violent Fierce God Slicer has several variations, which increase the size of the energy blade, allow Black to shoot smaller blades from it, and more. His most potent version is his scythe, which he obtained through his anger. As I mentioned before, this allowed him to harness a whole space-time continuum. The scythe also gave him the ability to clone himself. Despite being far more easily destroyed than Black himself, the clones do regenrate quickly. Unfortunately, they do dissipate if they go too far away. Another attack that Black uses is the Black Power Ball, an energy sphere with a black core that he fires with one hand and explodes on impact. The version of this that Goku Black uses as Super Saiyan Rosé is called Divine Retribution, with the sphere colored pink instead of black. Being in Goku's body, Black has a lot of the same attacks that he does, including the Kamehameha, Super Kamehameha, Kiai, and Instant Transmission. Like some other Dragon Ball characters, Black is able to create an energy shield that protects him from enemy attacks. Cue ~ Dragon Ball Super: Beyond the Limit SPEED *''Kept up with Super Saiyan 2 Trunks'' *''Blitzed Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta'' *''Able to fight on par with and outmatch Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta, plus Super Saiyan Rage Trunks'' Goku Black is no slouch when it comes to speed either. He's been able to keep up with Goku and Vegeta, both in their Super Saiyan Blue forms, as well as Super Saiyan Rage Trunks. As I mentioned before, all of them are massively superior to God of Destruction Beerus Saga SSG Goku. The latter kept up with a suppressed Beerus, who could casually move across galaxies in mere seconds. Also, Beerus should not be too far behind Whis in speed, who could travel across U7's macrocosm in 3 hours, which would be like traveling across the observable universe in 1.5 hours at minimum, when not taking into account the massive size of the afterlife. Since the Observable universe is 91 billion light years in diameter, Whis would be traveling at 3.566090696996209e+23 miles per hour, or 531,762,939,179,399.5 (over 531 trillion) times the speed of light! Though Goku never fought a full power Beerus, there's no reason to say that SSB Goku is hundreds of trillions of times of slower than him, meaning he would be in the Massively FTL+ range. What's more, even Kid Buu could travel across galaxies in a relatively short timespan, so via scaling, Goku was MFTL+ even before Dragon Ball Super. You'd think that Goku Black would be nearly unstoppable with his ability to adapt in combat, plus his insane abilities and stats, right? Well, no. WEAKNESSES *''Arrogant'' *''Initially unable to unlock the full potential of Goku's Saiyan body'' **''This allowed Vegeta to beat him up after losing to him twice'' *''Unlike Future Zamasu, is not immortal'' Black doesn't have many specific weaknesses, but he has some. He incredibly egotistical, and tends to overestimate his own powers and underestimate those of his opponents. However, this has only become a problem occasionally for him. Also, unlike Future Zamasu, he is not immortal, meaning he can indeed be killed. Black's biggest weakness is that after he switching bodies with Goku, had trouble unlocking his new body's full potential. This would become a huge problem when fighting with Vegeta, and it was partially what contributed to his downfall. Regardless, with incredible power, durability, speed, and abilities, Goku Black is one of the most dangerous and ruthless villains to exist in Dragon Ball Super. Goku Black: "I am looking at things from a much higher perspective than you. I observe this world, this universe, the truth of all things. And I have realized that mortals must be destroyed. Out of all which the Gods have made, mortals are their sole failure. In order to make this world, this universe, into a beautiful utopia, I must remove all mortals, in place of the Gods who refuse to admit their mistake." 'Shadow the Hedgehog' Cue ~ Determination - Shadow the Hedgehog Fifty years ago, Professor Gerald Robotnik, Doctor Eggman's grandfather, vowed to create a new lifeform to help his daughter Maria, who was terminally ill with Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome. His project was known as Project Shadow. He planned to create an immortal lifeform that would have the cure for Maria's illness. The result of this project was Shadow the Hedgehog. In the time on the Space Colony ARK, he and Maria befriended and eventually grew very close. Sometime after Shadow's creation, the GUN attacked the ARK to eliminate everything and everyone related to the project, believing that Project Shadow was too dangerous. Maria and Shadow fled to the escape pods, where she initiated the escape pods' launch with him in it, but she was mortally wounded by a GUN soldier. With her remaining strength, she pleaded to Shadow to protect the world and give everyone a chance to be happy. Her last words were, "Bring hope to humanity." However, Maria's murder gave Shadow a hatred of humanity for a while. Sounds familiar? Fifty years later, Shadow was freed from suspended animation by Dr. Eggman. In exchange, Shadow agreed to help him take over the world, as he thought Maria's last wish was to avenge her death, likely due to Gerald Robotnik modifying Shadow's memories between Maria's death, and Shadow's encapsulation. Shadow ran into Sonic a few times, and he thought he was trying to copy him. Shadow: I think you're the fake hedgehog around here. You're comparing yourself to me... ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake. Cue ~ Shadow The Hedgehog - E.G.G.M.A.N REMIX Eventually, Professor Gerald Robotnik revealed that he made the destabilization program in the Space Colony ARK to crash into Earth and destroy it as revenge for Maria's death. Amy Rose helped Shadow regain his true memories and remember what Maria's last wishes really were. Following this, Shadow often went by his own agenda, but he would help Sonic and company defend the Earth and join against Doctor Eggman. POWERS, ARSENAL, AND TECHNIQUES *''Air Shoes'' *''Spin Dash'' *''Homing Attack'' *''Light Speed Dash'' *''Chaos Powers:'' **''Chaos Spear'' ***''Chaos Arrow: A weaker version of Chaos Spear that can be fired more rapidly'' ***''Chaos Lance: An upgraded Chaos Spear'' **''Chaos Control'' **''Chaos Boost'' **''Chaos Blast'' **''Chaos Burst: Shadow uses Chaos Control to hide in a distorted space. When he emergeds, he briefly creates a small white and purple bubble around himself that damages any opponents that makes contact with it'' **''Spear of Light'' **''Shadow Heal'' *''Spin Kick: Shadow does a spin kick on the ground.'' **''Tornado: A combo of additional spinning kicks.'' 'The majority of Shadow's abilities come from the use of Chaos Energy, a form of energy that can only be used by those with a connection to the Chaos Force. With these Chaos Powers, Shadow can heal over time, shoot energy blasts, and more. With the power of Chaos Control, Shadow can distort and manipulate time and space. He can hide in a distorted space, slow down time, teleport, or even freeze time completely. Shadow can perform a lot of Sonic's abilities as well, including the Light Speed Dash, Homing Attack, and Spin Dash. Some of his own unique attacks include Spin Kick, which is essentially what the name implies. '''CHAOS SHADOW *''Transforms into the state after removing'' *''Gains a massive boost of Chaos energy'' *''Significantly more powerful than before'' *''Drains stamina quickly'' Shadow also wears two inhibitor rings which limit his access to the Chaos Force. When removing them, he achieves a state known as Chaos Shadow. In this state, Shadow can access his Chaos Powers more easily, and he becomes far more powerful than before. However, his stamina drains quickly if he uses it for too long. Shadow's Chaos Powers become more effective when he has more Chaos Emeralds. When he has all 7 of them, he can transform into Super Shadow. Cue ~ Throw It All Away (Instrumental) - Sonic Adventure 2 SUPER SHADOW *''Avalible when Shadow has all 7 Chaos Emeralds'' *''Shadow's most powerful transformation'' *''All of his abilities are increased to his full limit'' *''Has a time limit in the games, but not in the Archie comics'' *''Can teleport the Black Comet into space'' *''Teleported the Space Colony Ark into space with help from Sonic'' *''Comparable to Super Sonic, who curbstomped the Time Eater'' As Super Shadow, his Chaos Powers are increased to their full limit, as well as his speed, power, and durability. Super Shadow's abilities are increased to the point where he can teleport the massive Black Comet into space and even teleport the Space Colony Ark into space with help from Sonic. Super Shadow should also be comparable to Super Sonic, who curbstomped the Time Eater. The Time Eater is able to completely destroy a space-time continuum and can move in a timeless void. Since Super Sonic curbstomped him, he should be at least Universe level+ with Infinite speed. Super Shadow has in the videogames usually lasts a few minutes at most. However, in the Archie comics, it can last as long as he needs unless he is knocked out of the form. Also, contrary to popular belief, the super form does not make a user completely invulnerable, as Solaris and the Egg Salamander can harm Super form users, and Solaris was shown and stated several times to be superior to Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver. They had to defeat him by destroying his consiousness and could not beat him physically, meaning they do not scale to him. STRENGTH, ATTACK POTENCY, AND DURABILITY *''Can regularly fight toe-to-toe with and even defeat Sonic'' **''Sonic has defeated a wide variety of Planet level+ to likely Large Planet level enemies in the games and has a High Universe level feat in the Archie Comics'' *''Able to lift and turn over buses with one hand '' *''Can lift more than most of the Sonic cast, except for Knuckles'' *''With inhibitor rings removed, ran through an army of Mephiles clones. Just one Mephiles easily killed Sonic'' *''As Chaos Shadow, fought with Enerjak. Mammoth Mogul could destroy space-time continuums after draining Enerjak of his power'' *''As Super Shadow, should be comparable to Super Sonic, who casually stomped Enerjak'' Even without his super form, Shadow can regularly fight on par with or even surpass Sonic and lift entire buses with one hand. How powerful is base Sonic, you may be asking? In reality, Sonic actually has a huge range of feats ranging from Planet level+ to Large Planet level. First off, Sonic destroyed Chaos 6, which was powered by six emeralds, which allowed Eggman to destroy a portion of the moon via the Space Colony ARK, which was calced to have this much calced energy. He also defeated Ifrit, which was able to destroy the planet as stated by witness accounts as well as log entries from Gerald Robotnik's log diary. That's already 2 solid Planet level+ feats. What's more, in Sonic Generations, Sonic defeated Perfect Chaos, who was powered by all seven Chaos Emeralds, which should be superior to this feat that six emeralds performed. In Sonic Unleashed, Sonic managed to harm Dark Gaia's eyes. Dark Gaia's durability is 7.2 yottatons, and judging by how much Sonic hit him and where Dark Gaia was hit--the unprotected eye--Sonic should be around 1.44 yottatons. Combining this with the fact that Sonic gets stronger over time, and by now, he is definitely into this tier, even if he wasn't there already. In the Archie Comics, utilizing his speed, Sonic cancelled out a black hole generator that was going to consume a star system. Sonic explicitly states that he'll match that force, which ruptured space-time and was going to excel to the size of a star system. Said force that he created then caused distortions in space-time itself. In this case, Sonic matched the power of a black hole that would rupture space-time and destroy 4-B space, putting him at High Universe level for destroying space-time that is less than universal in scale. SPEED *''Can keep up with Sonic in speed'' *''Sonic has multiple FTL feats in the video games.'' Shadow can also keep up with Sonic, who was considered faster than light in an official source and even ran fast enough to catch the Cyan Laser Wisp. And while he didn't fully escape, he did manage to outrun a black hole for an extended period of time. In the Archie Comics, Sonic traveled the Cosmic Interstate, which is measured in lightyears, in less than a day. This has been calculated at numerous times FTL). Despite his incredible power, Shadow has some faults. WEAKNESSES *''Highly arrogant'' *''Traumatized by his complex, tragic past'' *''Can become depressed and/or confused by being reminded of Maria'' *''Suffers from Amnesia from time to time'' *''His jet-shoes have little traction; meaning Shadow slides when he tries to slow down'' Shadow's greatest weakness in combat is his overconfidence in his abilities. Also, his past can haunt him every now and then. Sometimes he even suffers from amnesia. A more minor weakness is that though his jet shoes are incredibly fast, they have little traction, causing him to slide when he tries slowing down. Still, with incredible Chaos Powers, speed, power, and durability, there's a reason he's known as the Ultimate Lifeform. Shadow: "If the world chooses to become my enemy, then I will fight like I always have." 'Battle' Goku_Black_VS_Shadow_Render.png|Paleomario66 Shadow_vs_black.jpg|Sebastian pereira90 'Conclusion' Category:Paleomario66 Category:Incompleted Fights Category:Toei VS Sega Category:Males Only Category:Villain VS Anti-Hero